Unconditional Immortal Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Brennan is actually Tempra Goddess of Life, Earth, Destinies, Knowledge, Thoughts, Infinity, Whispers, Runes, Mystery... and twin sister to Hades. She has to leave when Hank is born as Zeus forces her. Without telling the man she loves or her children goodbye. Now ten years later what will everyone do when Booth is shot and Brennan turns up? What will they do? What will Zeus do?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan is actually Tempra Goddess of Life, Earth, Destinies, Knowledge, Thoughts, Infinity, Whispers, Runes, Mystery, Secrets, Rumours, Encryption, Codes and Decoding and twin sister to Hades. She has to leave when Hank is born as Zeus forces her. Without telling the man she loves or her children goodbye. Now ten years later what will everyone do when Booth is shot and Brennan turns up? What will they do? What will Zeus do?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Brennan sighed as she looked at her children who where fast asleep. They didn't know neither did Booth she was a Goddess. Her name was really Tempra. Born of Kronos and Rhea. The eldest daughter and twin of Hades. She was the Goddess of Life, Earth, Destinies, Knowledge, Thoughts, Infinity, Whispers, Runes, Mystery, Secrets, Rumours, Encryption, Codes and Decoding.

She had come down to earth when she felt Booth's soul come he had come back times before. Unlike others she always only had children with the same soul.

Zeus never agreed with her choice. He didn't understand the unconditional love that Booth and her share each time they meet. That is why he never gave Booth's soul immortality.

Now she had felt his anger and he demanded her to come back to Olympus. So she was leaving tonight so Zeus didn't do anything to Booth and her two children plus Parker.

She approaches Christine.

"Mama loves you Christine. Mama loves you so much. Be strong me daughter. I am so sorry. I will never be far", Tempra whispers and kisses Christine's forehead

Christine doesn't stir in her sleep. She moves onto Hank.

"Mama loves you Hank. You will grow to be a fine warrior like your father. Mama loves you so much. I am so sorry. I will never be far", Tempra whispers to her infant son

She weaves a spell around her children to hid their scent from monsters.

Tempra turns from the door and goes downstairs Booth was already asleep she leaves letters there for her friends and Booth and two letters for when Christine and Hank where older.

"I am so sorry", Tempra says looking upstairs before flashing out and onto Olympus

She sheds her mortal appearance to her immortal one. She sees Hades waiting for her.

"Sister", he says

"Brother", she says coldly

"Are you alright?" Hades asks

"How would you be if you had to leave Persephone?" Tempra snaps back

"I had to leave Maria", Hades says

"You can still see her in Elysium. The only way I will see Booth again is if he is reborn. Even then he will not remember me", Tempra says  
"I am sorry it is our brothers decree", Hades says

"And I hate it. Immortal's and Mortals can love each other the same. After all this time our LITTLE brother should give Booth immortality to be at my side", Tempra says growling

"He doesn't understand", Hades says

"And he never will. But know this if Booth or children are hurt or in danger. I will go back to him and my children. I will not totally abandon them", Tempra says

"Our brother won't like that", Hades replies softly

"Well he will have to get over it. Because I swear on the River Styx that I will return to Booth and my children if they need me", Tempra says and a boom happens as the river accepts her vow

"He will try and stop you", Hades states to his twin

"Let him try. And it will come a time when you will have to choose. Zeus or Me. Which will you do when the time comes brother?"

* * *

 _Booth's House_

* * *

Booth woke up alone which he found strange. Bones was normally besides him. He gets up expecting to see her in the kitchen but she wasn't instead he sees letters address to him, Max, Christine, Hank and the squints. Curious and worried he picks up the letter for him.

 _Dear Booth,_

 _By the time you read this I will be long gone. I am so sorry for the pain this will cause you and our children but I have no chose it is for your safety I leave._

 _Don't waste time looking for me as I will be untraceable. Even for our friends skills._

 _I love our children with all my heart and wish I could stay but it is impossible. The letters I left for them are for when Christine is 16 and Hank is 11. I have left letters for the others too so they will know I have left and I will love they all always and that I will always remember all of you till the end of my days. As you can guess I am never coming back._

 _I love you more then live its self and my love is unconditional and eternal. Know I will be with you always even though I won't be physically._

 _I want you to move on. Please for me. As I need you to be happy._

 _I will love you always_

 _Love_

 _Temperance 'Bones' Brennan-Booth_

Booth was shedding tears. He had too find her. He had too find his Bones. He would not stop loving her so he needed to find her and he would not rest till he did. So he picks up his phone to make the calls.

* * *

But it would be a long time till they met again…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sweets is ALIVE in this story**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Years Later…_

* * *

Booth looked at Christine and Hank. Christine looked so much like her mother and had her mothers spirit, who he deeply missed. And he looked at his young triplets Tristan, Yasmin and Zia. They had been dropped off on his doorstep 9 months after Brennan left. DNA tests revealed they were his and Brennan's. It hurt him deeply that she had triplets and just left them with him without telling him why. But he loved the triplets all the same.

It had been years since his Bones disappeared. He had searched everywhere but like Bones said in her letter about not finding her was true. She had disappeared of the face of the planet.

He still loved her even too this day as Christine approached her 16th Birthday. It had been hard raising two young children alone. They always asked where Mummy was. Booth didn't have the answers to that just that she left to protect them. They stopped asking a couple of years ago the question of when was Mummy coming back. Now both had anger to their mother. And Booth couldn't blame them. A small part of Booth resented Brennan for leaving them.

Parker had been very angry with Brennan and had moved back to be with his Dad to help him out. Booth loved having his son home it helped ease his pain. Parker was now at Collage getting his Doctorate in Anthropology. He wished Brennan was here to help Parker and be proud of him.

He was still working for the FBI but he got promoted to Deputy Director. Which took him out of the field which was a good thing as his kids needed him home more.

Booth had the help of the Squints. They had all rallied around him. They helped him search for Brennan but like Booth couldn't find her. Jack told them he thinks it was some kind of conspiracy about _nobody_ could just totally disappear like Brennan did.

Angela had raved about how someone must of kidnapped Brennan but after the triplets appeared she had to admit that Brennan hadn't been kidnapped. That she had left willingly.

Booth and the Squints had gotten closer since Brennan disappeared and they had all changed. Angela and Jack had two more children. Sweets and Daisy had married and had three children. Cam had married and adopted three children.

* * *

Max was still around helping at the Museum teaching Science when he wasn't looking for his daughter. He couldn't understand how Tempe could disappear so well.

* * *

Parker had a fiancée now named Kayla Knowles who Booth and the Squints all loved but something was different about her. But she was a king young woman and they could tell she loved Parker very much.

* * *

Christine hated how her mother had left them. Christine remembered waking up one morning and going down for breakfast to find her Dad frantic on the phone saying her mother had disappeared. She remembered clearly seeing tears in her fathers eyes. It took till she was 9 to realise that her mother was never coming home and she stopped asking her father about her mother.

She hated that her mother caused her father so much pain. She often saw him staring off into nothing and she knew he was thinking of her mother.

She remembered her triplet siblings arrived and she saw how frantic and anger her father was that they were just left in the house. Her father said he didn't even know that her mother had come back just to leave her children again.

Christine had heard the story of her mother being abandoned when she was a teen and how nobody felt she would do that to her own children. But she did.

Christine had grown into her teenage years without a mother to explain everything. Her Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam and Aunt Daisy had to tell her what to expect. Christine had wished that her mother was around for the talk but then she remembered the pain her Dad was constantly in and her wish to have her mother disappeared.

She knew her Dad had a letter for her from her mother for her 16th Birthday. But Christine wasn't sure she even wanted to read it after what her mother did. She didn't think anything her mother might say would change her opinion of her mother.

But she had a funny feeling something was going to happen. But she hoped she was wrong…

* * *

Parker had been furious when he learned Brennan had abandoned his Dad. Parker had never seen his Dad more depressed then what he did in the first year of Brennan's disappearance. It was one of the reasons Parker had moved back to the US so he could help his father with his half-siblings. Which he was shocked to think triplets exactly 9 months after Brennan had left. Parker had been furious because Brennan should know what it is like to be abandoned and she should never had down that to her children.

Parker thought Brennan was different from the other women his Dad had dated. But it just turns out how wrong he was.

Parker had idolized her when he was a kid. But now he wanted nothing to do with her. But Parker still was getting his Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology. He had thought it through when he was applying for collages and decided he still wanted to do Anthropology even though it bought up memories of happy times with Brennan.

But he loved his job he was interning at the Jeffersonian. And he liked learning under Clark and Daisy.

He had a wonderful fiancée he met her in collage. She was going to be a Doctor. Her name was Kayla Knowles and he just felt drawn to her. She was smart, funny and bright and made him feel better just her bring in the same room as her. The only problem was he felt she was hiding something from him. She had disappeared a couple of months ago she said it was 'Family matters' but he didn't believe her his gut was going off telling him something was wrong. He hoped she would confide in him before they married or he might ask her outright.

Now they were celebrating their 5 year dating anniversary with her friends Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson, when his phone rang.

"Parker Booth", Parker says

" _Parker its Angela. It is about your father", Angela says_

Parker could hear the tears in her voice.

"What happened?" Parker asks frantically

" _He has been shot. He had been taken to hospital it doesn't look good", Angela tells him_

"Kayla and I will be right there"

* * *

But now a case they were working on was unusual. They couldn't tell what killed the victims. And when DNA was taken there was something different in the bodies DNA and they had weird items on them.

Booth was on his way home after a long day at work. When he got home he felt something was wrong. But before he could look he felt pain in his chest and looked to see an arrow in his chest and stomach. He gasped at his chest and collapsed the last thing he remembered was Angela, Jack's and his kids scared voices before he blacked out…

* * *

Angela was holding Booth's kids as they all waited in the waiting room at the Hospital. Angela and Jack had found Booth on his doorstep with two arrow, two _arrows_ in his chest! Angela had called an Ambulance while Jack was trying to stop the bleeding. Angela had held the triplets as they cried at seeing their Dad in such a bad way.

Christine had just held Hank close to her as she tried to be strong for her siblings. She couldn't believe her Dad had been shot by arrows. How uses Arrows?

Now they were stuck in this waiting room hoping that Booth pulled through. But Christine had noticed that Kayla looked upset. And her two friends where talking in hushed whispers that made the Squints suspicious at their looks.

After hours the surgeon comes out looking wearily.

"How is he?" Cam asks

"The arrow to the chest punctured his lung and nicked an artery. The arrow to the stomach punctured his bowel and stomach and was leaking stomach acid into his abominable cavity", the Surgeon tells them the details

"Will Dad be alright?" Christine asks nervously

"If he survives the next few days then he has a chance. But he flatlined twice on the table. You should prepare yourselves", the surgeon says gently

Tears fall from the kids and the adults weren't much better.  
"Can we see him?" Angela asks

"Yes. You won't be restricted because of his condition. I'll show you the way", the surgeon says

When they see Booth the kids burst into tears seeing all the wires and tubes connected to their Dad or Uncle. Booth's children were afraid that they would lose the only parent they had even known.

"Daddy", Yasmin cries wanting to rush to her father

"Careful Yaz", Sweets says gently

"Dad please be alright", Christine says kissing his forehead

"Can we pray?" Hank asks

"That is a good idea Little Man", Jack says softly

They all join hands and send up a prayer for Booth hoping he would be alright. But the group noticed that Percy, Annabeth and Kayla looked nervous and jittery. But they didn't have time to worry about that now. All that mattered was Booth pulling through…

* * *

 _Olympus…_

* * *

Tempra had been upset for years since she was forced to leave her husband and children. And she was still furious at Zeus for forbidding her from being with them. Especially after she found herself pregnant with triplets. All she wanted to do was hold them tight but just hours after they were born Zeus ordered her to give them to their father or suffer the consequences.

So she just got to name them and left them in Booth's house. She watched invisible as Booth found them before she was forced to leave. She couldn't leave without the newborns being in the safe care of her husband.

Oh how she wanted to kill Zeus. Her children hated her for leaving and didn't know their heritage. She had made them as safe as they could be. She had given them a seal to make sure monsters couldn't smell them. It would last till they past the border of Camp Half-Blood or the seal would weaken once they turned 16. It was all she could do for them.

But she HAD been busy these last few years. The Second Titan War happened then the Giant War. So she was busy fighting Kronos then her bane and Gaea.

Now everything at settled and she had saved her nephew Apollo from being punished. After all it wasn't his fault the Giant War happened. So her nephew was spared punishment.

Tempra had been trying to change the Ancient Laws so the gods can see their children. But Zeus was being stubborn and an ass. But she would fix those laws.

Now that Hades, Hestia and Hecate were on the Council she hoped she had enough support to change the law about the gods seeing their children. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer.

But her _little_ brother was in a fowl mood at the moment so maybe it would be just a little while longer before she could explain everything to her children, Booth and her friends.

But Christine's 16th Birthday was fast approaching and everything would start to change for them. Especially her kids Christine, Hank, Tristan, Yasmin and Zia as they were demigods.  
She hoped they would be accepting of their heritage but she knew that was unlikely because Booth only believed in one god when ALL gods exist. But she hoped to be able to explain that all to Booth.

She had looked over her friends and family every now and then but it hurt seeing how hurt and angry they where about her disappearance. So she stayed on Olympus and Scryed for them to see how they were.

Tempra was in her temple when her bracelet that was connected to her family burned hot. Signalling that one of her family was injured severely.

She immediately looked for her family through the viewing pool in her temple and gasped seeing Booth with two _arrows_ in his chest then seeing him in surgery. She knew from the position of the Arrows that Booth might die and she couldn't allow that to happen. She saw images of the future and saw Booth and the others in danger from monsters. She didn't know how they found them but this was bad as none of her family knew how to fight monsters or see through the mist.

So with a flourish of her hands she changed into Temperance Brennan and headed for the Hospital she had a promise to keep.

And to Tartarus what Zeus says it was time her family learnt the secret of the gods and it was time for her to help Booth who she didn't think she would be able to survive if he died again. She couldn't wait for another life from Booth to see him again.  
This cycle was going to end and soon…and hopefully permanently...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tempra appeared outside the hospital that she KNEW Booth was in now. Fighting for his life. She had appeared as Temperance Brennan as she knew Booth would be surrounded by their friends. Well his friends as they all probably hated her by now.

She walks calmly into the hospital and to the front disk.  
"Can I help you?" the Nurse asks

"Yes I need Agent Seeley Booth's Room number", Tempra tells her

"I am sorry Ma'am but I can't give out that information", the Nurse replies

Tempra sighs she hasn't got time for this. She flicks her wrist and the mist surrounds the nurse.

"Where is Agent Seeley Booth?" Tempra repeats using the Mist.

"Intensive Care. Room XXX", the Nurse replies in a monotone voice

"You will forget this encounter ever happened", Tempra says using the Mist again

Tempra moves off as the nurse shakes her head completely forgetting the conversation she just had.

Tempra moves up the floors looking around to see if any danger was present. She felt something she just wasn't sure _what_ it was. But she WOULD get to the bottom of this. Booth being shoot with arrows pointed at the person being a Demigod or God or even a monster.

Feeling something dark made Tempra pick up her pace to get to Booth and the others. She just wanted Booth and the others out off here and too the safety of Camp. But this meant they would soon know her secret. And the seal on her children would break.

She came to the room number that the nurse gave her. She heard the voices of her one time friends and her children. But she also heard Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Kayla Knowles voices and thoughts.

At least they had _some_ protection and from the best people there was. She takes a deep breath and gathers her courage.  
She opens the door and takes a step in soon to come face with a celestial bronze sword.  
"Who are you?" Percy asks  
"Brennan?" Angela asks shocked

"Kind of", Tempra replies softly

Now it was time…

* * *

They were all shocked by the woman's appearance. It was Brennan and she looked like she hadn't aged a day. She also wore gold bracelets that looked ancient.

"My Lady we are sorry", Percy says capping Riptide and bowing shocking everyone

It also shocks them when Annabeth and Kayla bow to Brennan/Tempra too.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Kayla Knowles I hold no blame on you for protecting those I care about", Tempra says to them confusing everyone.  
"But M'Lady he might die", Kayla tells her

"He won't", Tempra says with conviction, "And it is my fault not yours"

"It is your fault for running off and breaking my Dad's heart Brennan", Christine spits out at her mother to the Demigods shock

"You DID break his heart", Jack states

"And now you have come to break it some more while he is down?" Angela spits out angrily

The demigods winced at the accusations being thrown at one of the more powerful Goddesses.

"I have come here to help", Tempra states calmly

"Get out of here!" Christine orders

"Not without helping him", Tempra replies firmly

"Your not getting anywhere near him!" Parker growls, "You basically killed him!"

"Par…", Tempra starts

"Don't you dare! You even abandoned your children on a _doorstep_! ANYTHING could have happened to them! We are better off without you", Parker spits out angrily.

"Parker please stop", Kayla begs not wanting her boyfriend to get vaporized

"I never wanted to leave him or any off you I didn't have a choice", Tempra tells them

They would actually _see_ the pain and grief in her eyes as well as the truth.  
"Where you threatened?" Sweets asks her concerned

"It is something more difficult then that Sweets", Tempra says softly

Moving over to Booth slowly. He HAD changed in these years apart. New lines on his face. Some grey hair. But he was STILL the man she loved and would love for all of eternity. Now he was hooked up to all these machines.

"What do you mean by that?" Cam asks

Suddenly the door opens and a man that looked like a Doctor came in. Tempra raises an eyebrow at the man. The Demigods could sense him too. Bowing again to who they knew to be Apollo.

"What is with the bowing?" Jack asks confused

"Nephew", Tempra says to Apollo

"Nephew!" the group says

"Impossible", Angela states

"Yes I am her nephew", Apollo replies

"What are you doing here?" Tempra asks  
"I owe you one for not letting Father banish me. So I am going to help heal your loved one", Apollo replies moving over to Booth's bed.

"Get away from him!" Christine exclaims but is held back by Annabeth  
"Feisty like her mother", Apollo starts

Tempra just glares at her nephew.  
"Get on with it Apollo. Your father and my brother will notice our absence soon", Tempra tells him

"Apollo?" Sweets mutters confused

"Alrighty then", Apollo replies, "Time for some magic. You mortals pay close attention"

They all look confused to Apollo's hand glows gold and light runs over Booth's body. They see Booth's vitals improve tenfold.  
Apollo even takes Booth off the vent as Booth lets out a moan. To the shock of everyone but the Demigods and Goddess.

"He will wake in a few hours. Make sure he rests! The God of Healings orders!" Apollo tells them cheerfully

The Group looks confused God of Healing? And exactly _what_ did he just do? What had just happened?

"Thank you nephew", Tempra tells him  
"We will give you some more time. You have Hera, Hermes, Athena, Hades, Poseidon's and a few others support", Apollo informs her

The group was confused. What was this about Hera? Hermes? Athena? Hades? Poseidon? Why were they talking about Greek Gods?

"Tell them thank you. And that I owe them all favours", Tempra tells him

"I will pass it on", Apollo promises

"Thanks Dad", Kayla says shocking everyone put the Demigods and Tempra.

"Anything for my family. Look after her Parker. I know you're a great man like your father for my baby girl", Apollo tells him

"Father?" Parker asks confused.  
"Yes. If you upset her or break her heart I WILL kill you", Apollo threatens

"You can't do that!" Christine states

"Dad", Kayla groans

"I am a God it has its perks. I will see you later my daughter. Tell your siblings I will hopefully see them soon", Apollo tell her

"I will", Kayla promises

"Be careful", Apollo finishes

"I will", Kayla promises again

Apollo winks and disappears in a flash of light.

"Damn what was that!" Jack exclaims

"What just happened?" Cam asks

"What did he mean by god?" Angela asks

"He is a God, Angela. Just like I'm a Goddess", Tempra tells them

"What?" they ask confused

"I am a Greek Goddess. Percy, Annabeth and Kayla are demigods. Half God, Half Mortal. And you just met Apollo. Yes _The_ Apollo", Tempra tells them

"This is crazy!" Sweets exclaims

"Listen ALL will be explained in time. But first. Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Kayla Knowles daughter of Apollo I have a quest for you!" Tempra declares  
The Group was in shock by her words. They were children of Gods?

"How can we serve you Lady Tempra?" Percy asks kneeling before her with Annabeth and Kayla on either side of him.

"You are tasked with getting this WHOLE group to Camp Half-Blood with all hast. Someone is targeting them. I feel a dark presence near. Not only that by my children NEED training. Christine, Hank, Tristan, Yasmin and Zia need to be trained to defend themselves. They have seals on them protecting them from monsters but they will break the second they step in the Camps boundaries. Do you accept this responsibility?" Tempra asks them formally

"We do My Lady", Annabeth replies

"Good. You may rise. I don't have much longer", Tempra says to them  
"Sweetheart please talk to us. Explain to us", Max pleads with Tempra.

Tempra sighs, "I wish I could"

"What is this place you want them to take us?" Cam asks

"A place where you ALL can be safe too we work out what is happening", Tempra replies

"We are working a case!" Sweets exclaims

Something told Tempra this was important.  
"What does the case involve?" Tempra asks urgently

"We can't…", Sweets starts

"Tell me!" Tempra commanded in a voice full of power

"We can't tell what killed the victims I have tried to match them but I can't", Angela says

"The victims DNA is strange. It is like nothing we have seen before", Cam adds

"There are weird items on the victims. Made from some sort of metal", Jack adds

"We can't find any family or any missing persons like the drawings Angela has made", Sweets adds

Tempra, Percy, Annabeth and Kayla pale. This was serious.

"Get them to Camp Half-Blood", Tempra orders the three demigods

"Yes My Lady", Kayla replies

"Annabeth let Chiron know and do a count on the Demigods. Let me know if anyone is missing", Tempra orders

"Yes Ma'am", Annabeth replies

"Please tell us what is going on!" Max pleads

"There isn't time", Tempra tells them feeling her brothers attention turn to her.

Suddenly it was raining outside and thunder boomed.

"Where did that come from?" Jack asks confused

"I have to go", Tempra says looking rattled

"So your leaving us again", Christine states angrily

"Percy, Annabeth and Kayla will explain. I love you Christine with all my heart. You and your siblings and father. It was _never_ MY choice too leave. But laws are preventing me from doing more. I am already breaking the rules now", Tempra tells her

"Laws? There is no laws", Christine scoffs

"There is too me", Tempra replies as a crack of lightning flashes across the sky.

"What is that?" Angela asks

"My brother", Tempra replies grimly

"What?" they ask not getting it

"I MUST go before he does something rash. I WILL see you all again soon. Let Booth know I WILL be with him again soon. I will be with ALL of your again soon. I swear on the River Styx", Tempra vows

Thunder booms signalling to the Demigods her oath.

"What di…", Sweets starts

But Tempra had kissed Booth's head and was already heading to the door.

"Come back!" Max yells but is blocked by Percy

The others were blocked by Annabeth and Kayla.

"Get them to Camp Half-Blood!" Tempra orders before disappearing into thin air.

"How did she…?" Sweets asks flabbergasted

"After everything you have seen your surprised?" Kayla asks him

"What did she mean?" Angela asks  
"Greek Gods? Really?" Jack asks

"Now is not the time. We must get Agent Booth too a car. And we must hurry. If the Goddess of Destinies tells you to do something then you do it", Annabeth tells them

"But we can never get him past the nurses and doctors", Cam states

"Leave that to me. Get a wheelchair. We are busting out off here", Annabeth tells them

"How?" Max asks

"I am going to use the Mist", Annabeth replies

"The mist?" Jack asks curious but sceptical

"We have a lot of explaining to do when we get in a car"

* * *

 _Olympus_

* * *

"TEMPRA YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME!"

"FOR TARTARUS'S SAKE ZEUS HE IS MY HUSBAND! AND HE WAS DYING!"

"HE IS MORTAL! AND NOT WORTHY OF US!"

"HE IS THRICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

The fight between the God of the Sky and Goddess of the Earth made everyone scatter as the two let loose on each other.

Nobody wanted to get in the middle of this fight.

But it didn't stop Gods and Goddess beating on the outcome…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
